


The Sweetest Thing of All...

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Lollipop porn, M/M, Naughty Jake, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for  - The Losers, Jensen/Cougar, he knows what he looks like with a lollipop in his mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing of All...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by James at fic_promptly

It was childish and silly and Cougar wasn’t going to be distracted by it. Nope. No, sir. No way. Just another attempt by Jensen to disrupt a perfectly normal briefing. And Cougar wasn’t staring at him. At all. Well, maybe only a little.

Jensen pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and regarded it thoughtfully. Cougar looked away for a nano-second before some kind of weird force dragged his eyes back to Jake’s mouth again. It was shiny and stained red with whatever sort of God-awful artificial sweeteners and colorings were in the lollipop. Cougar licked his own lips and tried, he really did try, to keep his attention on Clay and the map of down-town Kabul he had spread out on the table.

But Jensen flicked out his tongue and delicately licked the edge of the candy. Cougar swore Jake’s eyes rolled back in his head for a moment, Jesus, how good was that stuff? He was a heartbeat away from grabbing the thing and trying it for himself when Jake popped it back into his mouth and sucked.

With his cheeks hollowed, shiny mouth pursed into a perfect cupid’s bow, eyelashes fluttering against his tanned cheeks, Jensen was sin personified. 

It would have taken a far stronger man than Cougar to resist the picture Jake made. Resisting temptation wasn’t exactly Cougar’s strong point. If he wanted it, he generally took it and so far that had worked out really well for him, romantically speaking. He ground his teeth. This was so not fair. Jake knew exactly what he was doing, he’d known for ages that Cougar had a serious thing about his mouth. A wave of want rushed through him as he remembered the previous evening, with Jake on his knees, cheeks hollowed, eyes closed, his mouth shiny and perfect around Cougar’s dick. Madre de Dios...

“Cougar?” Clay’s voice was sharp and annoyed. “You with us or are we interrupting your daydreams? Should I reschedule this briefing for another time when you can give us your full attention?”

“Sorry,” Cougar said roughly, shaking his head a little. “Um, headache.”

Clay narrowed his eyes but didn’t berate him further, returning to pointing out important sites on the map.

Jensen’s shoulder bumped into his. Cougar shot a quick glance at him, trying to promise revenge for getting him into trouble. Jake smiled around the lollipop, blithely unrepentant. His thigh brushed against Cougar’s as he leaned closer to the table, staring at Clay’s finger as it stabbed at the roads around Kabul.

Blowing out a deep breath, Cougar tried to focus. For the most part, he succeeded, but when Jake took that damn lollipop out of his mouth and laid it beside the map, he couldn’t resist stealing it.

It was gratifying to see the way Jensen’s eyes went a little unfocused as Cougar swirled his tongue around the candy. Ha. Revenge, surely the sweetest thing of all.


End file.
